


You Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dannys a slut, Graphic Description, M/M, Masochism, Mentions Of Violent Sex, Oral Sex, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: In a desperate boredom Danny decides to mess with the realms more violent and odd residences. Pyramid Head has had Dannys attention for a while and it was time to get bold or die trying.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im delirious from a fever and desperate for Ghostface content. And there's like none of him and Pyramid Head? I must rectify this wrong! Danny may be a bit OOC but considering the DBD killers only have backstory and no actual canon interactions that might show their personality, I took a bit of liberty. He acts a bit like a goof but he's terribly derailed and can turn on a dime. I went with the fun side of him because I'm horribly sick and him being a weirdo makes me happy.
> 
> This is just a one-shot for now. Rated M because Dannys a slut but nothing too graphic for now. If I feel up to it I'll add a smutty second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Edit!!! NEVERMIND KIDS WE'RE GOING WITH AN E RATING
> 
> No beta we die like Megs on first hook.

There was something mindless about this place. Nothing ever made sense and yet everywhere you saw something familiar. But nothing was ever _perfect_. Somethings just looked…off. It was as if the being that created this place knew about the outside world but had never been there. Smells wouldn’t be quite right, or colors would look strange or muted. It was like trying to describe the taste of something without ever having tasted yourself.

To be fair that was kinda difficult.

So Danny never blamed the entity for Her mistakes.

Though he _did_ judge Her for Her taste in decor.

Afterall, who made a school this gross? Danny thought the rotting horse at that asylum was bad. Its gaping maw foaming with maggots and puss made him gag and he knew for a fact he had a strong stomach. But this was horrendous.

Mountains of flesh scattered haphazardly, desks ripped apart and splintered, the weird twitching dudes in cages? This place was a nightmare.

Danny kinda liked it. It was like that haunted house he had gone to when he was a kid.

“So, like, whats your deal?” he hummed and tapped the flat edge of his trusty buck knife against one of the hanging cages. The creature inside simply twisted violently. Whether it was from Danny’s stimuli or just because these guys twitched alot, Danny couldn’t tell, but it was funny none the less.

“Where’s your Daddy huh? He’s normally chasing me off by now,” he mused, poking the tip of his blade into the trapped creature for sport. It oozed a blackish liquid that flowed far too slowly to be anything but tar.

The Big Pyramid Head Guy was not one of this realms newest editions but he was certainly he most interesting, at least in Dannys opinion. The guy was huge. Bigger than even Myers or baby Bubba, and they were the biggest boys Dannys ever seen. This fucker may look kinda human but he couldn’t be. No man could have thighs like that and live. They’d be too powerful.

The poor creature screeched as Dannys absent poking finally became too much to handle. Good. Maybe then their warden would finally swing by and give Danny some company.

“Come on I don’t have all day!” he sighed and drove his knife into the creatures opposite side. Its wail echoed through the wet courtyard and rattled Dannys teeth. Contrary he _did_ have all day but he wasn’t a patient man.

The loud inhuman sound of metal scraping against metal was his reward. Eager and suddenly buzzed with energy, Danny darted behind a large hedge so he could sit and watch the Pyramid Head in all of his glory.

It was like a movie. His hulking shadow swallowed the doorway before his ducked form emerged from the joining hallway. Straightening, the helm turned this way and that as if he could see through the damn thing (Danny actually had a sneaking suspicion that he couldn’t but he had yet to prove it), examining the area before he sauntered over to the still wailing creature.

The huge knife the guy carried must way a ton by the way his forearm always tensed and bulged with every harsh tug, and yet he wielded it expertly. Danny had to calm his breathing for fear his excitement would bring him out of the protective safety of his shroud, but he could barely contain it as Pyramid Head stopped only a few mere feet from him.

He stood still, and for a moment Danny wondered what was going through the guys head. He didn’t have to wonder long, though, as suddenly he whipped the jagged blade of his knife and cleaved both the cage and the poor bastard inside it in two, silencing its cries in a flurry of twisted metal and sticky guts.

The sheer brutality of the act got Dannys dick hard. God he loved this guy. So full of surprises.

Both of them basked in the silence for probably different reasons, and Danny expected the big guy to wander off and go do what Pyramid Heads do in their spare time, but was curious when he just rested his knife back on the dirt and remained.

Was he waiting for something? Was he waiting for Danny to reveal himself? Maybe. This wasn’t the first time Danny has messed with the guy and certainly wont be the last, but this was the first time he seemed to be actively waiting.

Maybe even searching, judging by the slow back and forth sway of his impressive helmet. Small puffs of hot air emitted from under it and through the vents towards the top. It gave Danny chills because it made the guy look like he was sniffing. Scenting the air for him.

 _God he loved this guy_.

A little game sounded fun. With practiced ease he scooted back behind the bush he was hiding in and slowly made his way around the courtyard while keeping the big guy in view. He knew he wasn’t completely silent, but the rain that forever seemed to trickle here masked what little sound he made. Even still, a simple twig snapping was all it took for the pyramid to snap his helm in his direction.

Alerted but not in stabbing mode, the beast drug his knife as he wandered over to investigate. Danny avoided him easily but he couldn’t stifle a giggle. It was oddly cute how curious he seemed wading through the bushes. Single mindedly looking for the source of the twig snap.

“Ah, ah….I’m not over there,” Danny cooed once he was safely across the courtyard. The helm snapped up again, seeming more alert now.

It was like a twisted game of hide and seek. Danny wasn’t sure how Pyramid Head would react to him being so bold on his home turf, though his usual shenanigans usually resulted in him being chased by sentient barbed wire and narrowly missing getting cleaved in two.

But as he circled the courtyard, occasionally chirping a ‘hot’ or ‘cold’ he had the feeling that Pyramid Head might have been playing along. Whatever this guy was, he wasn’t stupid. He seemed simple in the ways most of them were--find, maim, kill, repeat--but he wasn’t an idiot. He could probably summon his wires and flush Danny out easily but he didn’t. Instead he followed Dannys voice until they were back inside the building.

Here it was harder to hide. The long hallways could leave him exposed if he wasn’t careful, and he had to make use of his more lithe frame by pressing against the sides of lockers or ducking behind doorways.

Danny giggled again as he narrowly missed being spotted. No one ever played with him like this! Except for maybe that group of kids. They could be up for a good game sometimes but their leader was a moody bitch and always ruined Dannys fun. But this was different. This guy was incredibly violent and, unlike some of the other killers Danny teased, didn’t seem completely human. Not quite to the level of the gross hag lady, but certainly not as coherently human as the Trapper.

He might be playing nice now, but what after he caught Danny? It gave him shivers just at the thought.

A bullshit crow cawed loudly in his direction suddenly, startling him out of his revere. Of course that caught the big guys attention, and as the Pyramid Head closed in Danny cursed under his breath. What the hell was that? The crows weren’t supposed to caw at _him_ while he was sneaking. Those were the rules! Some bitch was cheating, he thought as he dove under a teachers desk for cover. It was shitty cover but it was all he had to work with for now.

Danny bit his tongue and held his breath as he listened to the guys huge feet. Were they bare? Danny could have sworn last time he saw Pyramid Head he had boots on?

The steps suddenly stopped, taking Dannys ADD addled thoughts with them. There was silence, then that puffing noise again, louder now that Danny was practically right beneath him. Like a breathing bull or an angry horse. The sound was disturbingly non-human.

The sound of creaking wood was his only warning before the desk was wretched off the floor and cast aside like a wet cardboard box instead of a solid oak, and he would forever deny the unmanly squeak it ripped out of him.

Scrambling back, Danny only managed to smack the back of his head against the wall he was currently trapped by. Small chance of escape on the right, a dead end corner to his left, not very good odds.

Fucking cheating bird.

Cursing, he craned his neck up to look at the towering hulk that was The Pyramid Head Guy. Jesus he was massive.

“You found me. Congrats!” he chirped, hoping playing stupid might give him an opening. It worked sometimes.

A massive hand reached for him and he was then certain today was not one of those times.

“Come on not the face!” he barked as Pyramid Head grasped him by the scruff of his cowl and effortlessly lifted him off the floor.

If his the collar of his clothes hadn’t already been choking him his breath would have been stolen away. Here he was a fully grown man being held like an unruly kitten by one unwavering hand. He’d never felt so small as his boots dangled a couple feet off the ground and he was brought face to helmet with the object of his current interest.

He smelled like male musk and iron. It burned his nose and tented his jeans.

“Hey we were having a good game right?” he gasped, wiggling fruitlessly. Unless his clothes ripped Danny didn’t think he was going anywhere. Pyramid head stood stock still as if he were a statue and not a living creature, and Danny could only tell he wasn’t because he could now feel the hot breath emanating from the helmet through the thinner layers of his clothes.

“Can’t we play nice for once?” he bartered, weary because the Pyramid Head still hadn’t moved. “Aren’t you bored Big Guy? Sure you can gut me or run me out like always but _where’s the fun in that_?” He hissed, finally giving in to his fear and gripping that massive wrist in the hopes it would alleviate the pressure from his throat.

It only marginally helped.

“Come on. Lets chat? Names Danny,” he gasped and let out another squeak as he was dropped just as violently as he was grabbed.

Praising his small talk skills, Danny choked on his own tongue as he tried to gulp for air, coughing and tugging his collar back where it belonged.

“T-That’s more like it,” he gasped, staggering to his feet. “Whew. You got quite a grip you know?”

Danny was met with silence which wasn’t anything he didn’t expect. Most of the killers and psychos that called this place home had some sort of issue with using their big boy words. There were only a few exceptions where the killer was genuinely mute. Like Phillip. The little cutie.

It seemed Pyramid Head maybe fell under the possibly mute category. Did he even have a head under there? Maybe he didn’t even have a mouth or face. Even this close it was too dark to peer under the beasts helmet.

“So,” he said as he finished straightening himself. “I’m Danny. I call you Pyramid Head Guy in my head. That cool?” He was met with silence. “Cool! Now that introductions are out of the way, wanna go back to our game?”

He said as he rounded the big guy, the helm turning and following him as he went Danny continued to ramble.

“Although now that you _know_ I’m here that kinda defeats the fun doesn’t it? I guess I could hide and you can come find me but since you have cheating crows on your side that won’t be very fair.”

As Danny spoke he wandered the room, anxiously wanting to put some distance between him and his newfound friend despite his sudden placidity. To his surprise, however, as he began to exit the room Pyramid Head started to follow him at leisurely pace. Maybe Danny pegged him right (heh). Maybe the guy was just as bored as he was. Danny might be an annoying piece of shit but he was probably better company than the twitching goo guys in the cages.

“You know how you butchered that bitch in the cage was really cool,” he rambled at the memory. “That blade of yours id massive. How the hell do you throw that thing around? Is it heavy?” he knew it was a dumb question but he was a dumb bitch that occasionally asked dumb questions.

“Here’s my weapon of choice,” Danny turned, walking backwards through the hall so he could show Pyramid Head his buck knife. His knife was obviously puny next to his huge blade but he didn’t let it give him blade envy. His buck was 14 inches and she packed a hell of a punch.

The helm did tilt down toward Dannys hand, and now he was beginning to question his hypothesis because it seriously looked like the guy was actually looking at his knife. Maybe he had weird spacial awareness powers like a bat or something. That would be hella weird but honestly Danny wouldn’t be surprised.

Curious, Danny decided to pry.

“Wanna see it?” He asked, stopping and offering the blade to Pyramid head hilt first.

Danny was met with indifferent silence and he honestly wondered what he was really expect--holy shit he was actually taking it!

A surge of excitement rushed through Danny as Pyramid Head actually did take the offered knife. Suddenly 14 inches looked puny as the knife was dwarfed by the guys big hand. His other hand which had been gripping his great knife suddenly brought the hefty metal down, slotting it deep into the floor so that it remained upright when he released it.

It was probably one of the hottest things Danny had ever seen.

“You like it?” he asked with bated breath. He never knew another guy fondling his knife could get him this excited but then again this was the most he’s ever gotten out of this guy. Danny had been pestering him for what felt like weeks and this was the first time he was able to be in the guys presence without immediate violence.

A deep rumbling sound came from somewhere in the pyramid, making it sound hollow and empty as Pyramid Head ran his fingers over the flat side of the blade.

“Shiny huh? A bit newer than yours,” Danny mused as he dared to step closer. “She’s sharp too. Just sharpened it on one of Evans stones. Don’t tell him though he gets pissy when I use his stuff.”

Danny watched with interest as Pyramid Heads fingers moved to touch the sharp edge of the blade. It gave Danny little doubt that he was more coherent the others gave him credit for. He pressed his thumb to the blade and made a low rumble as thick blood gently oozed out from the light pressure.

“Can I….touch yours?” he asked even as he was reaching for the huge blade. He’d wanted to touch it since he’d first laid his eyes on it. The thing just looked too lnarly to _not_ you know?

When Danny didn’t see any kind of resistance from the blades owner he eagerly touched it. Unlike his own it was rough and jagged, like it was never a blade to begin with. More like it was a scrap of metal that’d been twisted and shaped to become a blade, morphed into a weapon. Where his was honed to perfection Pyramid Heads weapon of choice was sharp simply in the way that metal was naturally sharpened. Most of its cutting power would have to come from force and that realization wasn’t lost on Danny.

Jesus how many of those survivors had been cleaved with this thing? How many other killers? Danny would trade every photo in his back pocket just to find out. Maybe trade his camera to watch.

Maybe.

A louder rumble made Danny look up. The pyramid was facing him now as if he was more curious in what Danny was doing.

Chuckling, Danny felt silly how breathless he actually was. Here he thought he was big time. One of those killers that belonged in the big leagues. Whatever this guy was, he was something else.

“Can I try to lift this thing?” he asked, emboldened.

Another rumble, and Danny considered it permission. Grabbing the hilt with both hands, Danny tried to dislodge it from the floor. With a heavy grunt, he felt it giving way but was shocked that he couldn’t immediately lift it. In this realm all of the killers had been twisted and turned into something unnatural. The powers the entity gave them also gave the power to heal themselves, resurrect from death, and unnatural strength. That strength was what gave twigs like him and the Pig the power to lift fat ass survivors over their shoulders and carry them for 36 meters like they were nothing.

So the fact that this simple blade was hard to lift was a shock. Growling with effort, Danny dug in his feet and gave it a shove, using the sideways momentum to finally dislodge the blade from the tiles.

“Jesus what’s this made of?” Danny huffed able to drag it around but not able to hold it off the ground the way he’s seen Pyramid Head do it. Never mind about blade envy. He was certainly feeling it now.

Beside him Pyramid Head made a weird noise.

“Are…are you _laughing at me_?” Danny asked incredulous. The weird noise only intensified--sounding like a muffled dog barking from far away, and Danny scoffed. He was! The fucker was laughing at him cause his big knife looked ridiculous in his baby hands.

Okay it was pretty funny. Danny started to chuckle too. God it just hit him how funny this actually was. They were like weird kids showing off their knifes in a school hallway. Even though they were a fully gown man and a weird pyramid dude and instead of a normal school hallway they were in a twisted elementary school full of twitching corpses.

But still, pretty damn funny.

“Okay, okay take your monster back,” He said offering the blades hilt with both hands because Jesus it was heavy.

Pyramid Head took the blade back in one massive palm, oddly careful not to grab Dannys hand in the process. Weird. The guy never struck Danny as careful but this day was full of surprises.

Pyramid head gave his buck back without prompting and Danny was relieved. He didn’t think he’d be able to wrestle it out of those meaty hands if Pyramid Head felt inclined to keep it. Even through his leather gloves he could feel the warmth radiating off the hilt. The big guy must run like a furnace.

“So you gonna go back to trying to kill me or are we square?” he asked, genuinely curious. If this guy was game to deal with Dannys bullshit then he was game for his weird company.

Again the big guy surprised him with a nod. Danny technically asked him two questions so that nod didn’t make a ton of sense but what the hell! He’ll take a win where he could.

“Sweet,” he laughed and held up a closed fist. “Do you know what a fist bump is?”

Quite.

“Hold up your hand like this,” Danny reached and took Pyramid Heads free hand and held it up. Just like he’d thought the guy was so hot to the touch. Like he just got out of the hot summer sun or out of a super hot shower. Both of which were ridiculous because the sun never shone in the realm of the Entity and showers were even more scarce.

“Make a fist,” Danny instructed and once the big guy humored him he lightly bumped their fists together.

“Nice. Now we’re friends. Wanna go poke the meat bags in cages with sticks?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes I made a second chapter! Note the rating change! Thanks so much for the kind words of last chapter. Im glad everyone enjoyed my ramblings! I really enjoyed just letting this story flow and playing with characters I enjoy!
> 
> That being said I decided to have a bit of fun! This chapter is from Pyramid Heads POV! No one ever does that and i thought it may be interesting to try and write. I really enjoyed it and by golly it came out kinda tender???? Like I hurt myself this was so surprisingly fluffy. I hope you guys enjoy it as well!

Understanding his place in the world was never up for debate. He knew where he belonged. Her protector. The hand of her wrath.

Her executioner.

Now here, in this place of severed flesh and smog, he was no longer bound to her. Her voice no loner reached him, her fury no longer fueled him, and he found himself wandering to a new voice. Hissy and harsh where his creators was smooth and melodic. He followed the new voice without question--it was in his nature to serve--and yet he did not feel as he thought he should.

Was this what loss felt like?

“So then the fat fuck thought he could cute his way out of it, ya know? I mean I’ve told Jeff he’s cute but I can’t let it go to his head, right?”

Then there was….this little thing. This black shroud of a man who followed him like a lost disciple, where did he fit in this world? Did he have a creator like he did? Or was he mortal once? He spoke of a world outside of this one and it seemed every bit like the world outside of Alessas nightmares and yet he questioned. Was the shroud brought with a purpose as well, or was he just as lost?

“So I slaughtered him, of course. Caught a sweet pic of it, though, wanna see?”

The executioner humored the smaller man and craned his helm to look at the offered camera. Though he had never seen it before he had known what it was. Or perhaps Alessa had known what it was and thats what allowed him understanding. He’d probably never find out without her guidance.

The picture was gruesome, of course. Thats how Danny liked it. Danny was actually in the picture for this one. A ‘selfie’ as the man called it. A narcissist to his core, Danny loved seeing his own face plastered over his own work. A feeling the executioner didn’t quite understand.

His work was thankless. He needed no one to know it and he was happy to keep it that way.

Danny….not so much.

“You know you gotta let me sit in on one of your trials. I really wanna see you go all brutal with that thick knife of yours,” Danny said with a giggle. Perhaps he had made a joke.

The executioner didn’t get it.

Though honestly he rarely did.

“Or you could come on a walk with me. You’re a good boy. I bet the Entity would let you wander to the other realms with me?”

He let out a deep rumble. He didn’t want to leave. Why bother?

“Aww come on! There’s some cool shit to see in the other killers worlds,” Danny said as he numbered off his fingers. “One with snow--my favorite--a couple suburbia’s, a big ass woods. I mean, its nothing _amazing_ but aren’t you tired of the whole school scene?”

No he was not. This was what little he still had of Alessa. The idea of leaving it, even for a moment, filled him with an emotion he couldn’t place. He growled in response.

“Okay, okay,” Danny held up his hands peacefully. “No leaving, got it.”

At least the shroud was smart. The executioner tolerated his endless chatter but to press against his ire was a poor decision.

“Well…if you wont leave…guess we can just wander the school? Come on I’m bored!” Danny chirped, taking the executioners free hand and giving it an encouraging tug.

That was something else he didn’t understand. Dannys odd fearlessness in the face of danger. Sure he danced around his ire and never actually encouraged violence on his own person, but Danny was entirely fearless when it came to touching the executioner and invading his space. He was either very brave, very stupid, or understood that the executioner had no true desire to hurt him. Until his new Entity bade him he had no need to hunt this man.

_An odd thing for a sinner to seek shelter in the shadow of his judge._

Danny seemed content as the executioner followed, still holding the smaller mans hand. So cold and petite compared to his own.

He liked it. It reminded him of Alessa, whom would occasionally hold his hand. An endless pit of fury could still not quell the simple needs of a child.

He followed Danny and droned out his endless prattle as they entered and exited various rooms in the school. He knew these rooms very well and mulled over their memories as they passed.

Alessa liked the music room. She had always wanted to learn to play the piano.

The teachers wouldn’t let her.

Alessa liked science. Understanding a world that did not understand her made her feel powerful.

It didn’t help her in the end.

This room…

The executioner _hated_ this room.

“I always kinda liked school,” Danny mused as he let go of the beasts hand to wander the inconspicuous classroom. “No one could really tell me what to do so I kinda just dicked around. Played pranks for attention, doodled on the chalkboards, ya know innocent stuff. I didn’t get into the really alarming shit until highschool so I went under the radar for _quite_ a while. Too bad~” Danny cooed and went over to the lonely desk in the corner.

Untouched after all this time in this hell because the executioner could not bare the thought of going near it.

Danny wiped away the various layers of dust and decay from its surface and cocked his head to the side.

“’Witch’?…” Danny turned, looking up at the executioner with curiosity. “Why would that be carved into a desk? What the hell is this place Salem?”

_You do not know the power of words little shroud. She was beautiful and they turned her into something terrible._

His fist gripped his knife in fury. He could hear their chanting even still as they echoed through Alessas memories.

Burn the witch. Burn the witch. _Burn the witch._ ** _ **Burn the witch.**_**

“Hey buddy, you okay? You look pissed.”

The executioner snapped out of his fury. There was nowhere to direct it unless he wished to take it out on Danny.

He didn’t. Not today. Dannys chatter was a welcomed distraction.

A dull rumble emanated from his chest.

“Ooookay. Welp I can tell something in this room is making you pissed so how we go for a little walkie, eh?”

Danny was smart, though not quite smart enough to full understand. Not that the executioner blamed him. It wasn’t like he could communicate it anyway.

The exited out to the hall and Danny led them to his favorite spot. If the executioners memory served, this was a lounge for the teachers. The couches were relatively intact and Danny liked lounging across them. Despite his small frame he was still tall enough to hang off of the edge. Regardless the shroud seemed comfortable as he flopped down on the old sofa.

“Ahh man you’re so lucky to have furniture,” Danny moaned and stretched his arms above his head. “For a while only those brats at Ormond had any kind of comfy couches and shit to lay on. There were some comfy places at the Pre-school but I don’t like the idea of getting rapped in my sleep so I stick away from that place. Have you met Freddy yet?”

The executioner stood dutifully by the doorway and shook his helm. No he did not know Freddy.

Danny scoffed. “Really? Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since you're a shut in but I’d figured the guy would try to fuck with you or something.The guy has little-man syndrome reeaaaal bad. Hates when someones bigger then him which is literally everybody, so hes always pissed.”

Dannys demeanor suddenly changed. His voice dropped, dripping with venom and hate.

“Fucking kid fucker…I’d make him choke on his own dick if I could,” Danny trailed off, his fingers twitching as if trying to act out his imagination.

_Colin._

The memory of the name sent another rush of fury through the executioner. If this Freddy had a habit of assaulting children then perhaps he should make an exception and seek the man out. He deserved the same fate as Colin. No he deserved a worse fate. He deserved to be punished for all of the children whose cries go unheard behind closed doors.

A deep snarl came from him as he slammed his knife into the rotten wooden floor, starling Danny out of his own anger.

“You hate people like that too huh? Heh you’re full of surprises PH,” Danny said, his anger quickly dissipating back into the mans usual playfulness.

The executioner felt envious. He didn’t know what it felt like to _not_ be angry.

“Whatchya doing all the way over there? Come sit with me,” Danny whined, demanding more of the executioners attention then he already had.

Every since he had allowed Danny into his realm without repercussion the man has been a near constant presence. Talking to him, touching him, demanding odd things just to get a rise out of him--he knew what Danny was up to he wasn’t stupid, but Dannys need for attention was the most interesting. Like a bored child holding onto their parents sleeves.

Thankfully it was easy enough to please.

The couch groaned and sank dangerously under the executioners weight after Danny moved to make him room. He left his knife in the corner. It was well within reach should he need it anyway.

“Damn you’re gonna break the couch,” Danny giggled and wiggled closer.

The executioner gave a warning growl as Dannys curious fingers strayed to his helmet. Dannys fascination with it confused him.

“Aww come on just let me peak under it! You can’t put a big hunk in a helmet in front of me and _not_ expect me to wanna see.”

_Too bad little shroud._

Capturing those curious hands was easy. Both of Dannys fit easily into one of his own. He was careful not to crush the delicate bones. He had very little judge of his own strength and crushing Dannys hands probably would break their tentative truce they had going.

Danny however wasn’t so easily deterred. Like most aspects of Dannys life he seemed to want to turn it into a game, and continued to wiggle his hands free and make grabs for his helmet. It would be annoying if it weren’t for Dannys genuine joy at trying. It was probably the first time this school had heard laughter in a long time.

Another growl, and the executioner took a firmer hold of Dannys hands and even wrapped his other arm around the shrouds torso for good measure.

Danny proceeded to wiggle, making little grunts of effort.

“Aww come on spoil sport! Just let me shove my hand up there. Do you have a face? Do you got a mouth? Come on, please?”

_Playing coy will get you nowhere._

He shook his helm and felt amused at Dannys huff. Like he was actually entitled to feeling underneath the executioners helmet. It wasn’t like he was actually opposed to it, but Danny wanted it so bad he almost couldn’t help but cruelly deny him.

Danny squawked as the executioner pulled him further into his lap to cease his damn wiggling.

Danny did indeed stop and the executioner felt some semblance of peace. It was….oddly comforting having the shrouds weight in his lap.

“Wait are you cuddling me? Is that what this is?”

_Must you always ruin my quite, little shroud?_

“Holy shit you _are_ cuddling me!” Danny barked a laugh.

The executioner didn’t really understand what Danny meant by cuddling. Pinning his hands and torso in this way didn’t really seem to fit the description but he wasn’t in a position to argue.

“That’s adorable PH. If you wanted to snuggle all you had to do was ask,” Danny purred, an odd lilt to his tone that the executioner hadn’t ever heard before.

“Let me go and I’ll show you how to do it proper,” Danny said, relaxing in the executioners grip.

_If this is a ploy to sneak your hands under my helmet I’m going to throw you onto the floor._

The executioner slowly released his grip, through not entirely trusting of Dannys intentions. Though always curious about Dannys odd behaviour, he allowed the shroud to turn in his grip. Danny lifted a leg and straddled the executioners thighs, face to face with him as he settled.

“Now wrap your arms around me like this,” Danny said, manually moving the executioners arms where he wanted them.

Once he was settled he had to admit that this was strangely comfortable. Dannys full weight on his lap was distracting, and his small hands started to curiously tug and touch at his apron.

_Ever curious aren’t you?_

“Oh fuck this is nice,” Danny purred and gave the executioners chest a grope. “Damn. Anyone ever told you that you have great tits?”

No. No one has ever said that. The executioner didn’t even know the criteria for ‘great tits’ though apparently he fit the bill.

“You know you kinda have nice everything. Nice tits, all eight abs, and _fuck_ these thighs could crush me.”

Dannys praise was having an odd effect on him. His normally heated body was warming up even further as Danny shamelessly groped at the executioners chest.

What was this? It was a faint feeling just out of reach for the executioner, one that he couldn’t quite place as Danny continued to fondle him. Thought he couldn’t see his face Danny seemed excited, his breaths coming out in longer pants and his praises coming out clipped and wistful.

“Yo, Daddy you packing anything under this apron?” Danny purred, grinding his ass down onto the executioners groin.

Then it suddenly clicked. He understood what Danny wanted.

Though he was made in the mind of a child his initial creation was from a creature far darker. It knew the ins and outs of man and their psyche, and how to break them. The executioner knew what lust was. The burning need driving even creatures like him to violently tear into the nearest living creature. Rip them and defile them in the worst ways possible.

He was a tormentor. In was in his nature.

But Danny was different. He was not screeching or flailing, hissing or trying to cut him like the nurses back in his old home. He was a wiling participant?

“Holy shit I think you are,” Danny giggled, seeming giddy with his discovery and gave his hips a little bounce. It made the executioner growl. That felt _good_.

“What do you think, baby? Huh? Wanna get your dick wet?”

Even for a creature like the executioner it was obvious Danny was more than willing. In this depraved place it seemed that there were beings that craved this as if it were a good thing. Now he wasn’t stupid. He knew it hurt the creatures he rutted because he _wanted_ it to hurt, but it had never fully occurred to him that someone could gain just as much enjoyment on the receiving end as he could on the giving. Danny seemed to think so at least. He seemed fully prepared for a good time if the way he was eagerly humping into the executioners abdomen was anything to go by.

The realization that this willing body in his lap wanted to be rutted made his blood _burn._

“Oh yeah you do,” Danny cooed, giving a breathless laugh as the executioner gripped a hold on his slender hips. He was still careful not to crush bone, but the feeling of the flesh mounding under his fingers was too good to resist.

“Let me see what you’re packing, huh? We got all day,” Danny said and wiggled his hips. The executioner was reluctant to let go of them but he had liked what Danny was doing so far. He curiously released him, wanting to experience more of this kind of sex.

Danny wiggled down until he was straddling the executioners lower thighs. It gave him plenty of room to tug and move the apron aside. After discovering the straps Danny just opened the garment entirely, exposing his chest to the cold air that he couldn’t really feel.

“Oh…. _fuck me,_ ” Danny purred and ran his hands up the executioners chest like a man gone mad. His small fingers were thorough and nimble, but pressed hard in a way that was very pleasing.

“You _have_ to let me fuck your tits one day PH,” Danny continued to ramble as he took each pec in one hand and pressed them together. The ample flesh there made it easy to do so, and while the executioner didn’t see the novelty he did like how it made Danny moan.

Those nimble fingers were on him again but this time they went to his pants. Simple in design they only had a string tying and holding them up. It was nothing for Danny to undo the string and push the rough fabric down and away, letting the executioners aching length free.

Though he had absolutely no way of knowing if he was pleasing to the eye or not, there was no denying that he must please Danny in some way. The noise he lets out is so pleased, so blatantly sexual that even the executioner can recognize it for what it was.

“Oh I’m _so_ gonna take a ride on that,” Danny gasped, his excited energy making his fingers tremble as they took a hold of the executioners length,

Though muted, it was infinitely better than he had hoped. Having a willing hand on him was such a foreign feeling but he was already craving more. And Dannys deft fingers made quick work of pumping him into full hardness.

A deep growl emanated from somewhere deep in his chest and he aggressively bucked into the shrouds hand, nearly dislodging the smaller man from his perch.

“Ho ho down boy!” Danny laughed and surprised the executioner by taking off his mask and cowl.

He was a young man with soft brown hair and dark brown eyes that were full of mischief. He rustled his own hair, freeing it from the shape the cowl had put it in, and offer the executioner a smile that did not befit a murderer.

“Let me gag on this monster for a bit first, then I’ll let you fuck me okay?”

The executioner was aware of the human attachment to their genitals. It was natural to want to protect what was meant to carry on your family line, but through his time as Alessa’s fury, he had found that it was almost silly how far humans would beg--men in particular--to not have their nethers mutilated. Weather it was from actual fear of mutilation in general or if it stemmed from the threat to their genitals, he had no true idea. But even he felt a pang of uncertainty as Dannys mouth engulfed his dick.

Though that uncertainty was immediately replaced with bliss and a growl of pleasure. Dannys mouth swallowed him so willingly, cold compared to the executioners temperature but hot all the same.

His hips bucked, eager to get deeper into that wonderful mouth, and Danny just moaned as he gagged on the impressive length. It was impressive to watch as Danny relaxed his throat, and started to bob his head obscenely. The wet suction of his lips and swirl of his tongue making sinful sounds in the relative quite of the lounge.

This was _far_ better than rutting a half dead nurse. Danny was responsive, eager, and actually seemed to be enjoying the act of choking on the executioners dick. It was a sensation so foreign to him that it made him release with a low snarl.

Danny seemed started by the sudden wave of fluids in his mouth, and pulled off with a wet pop to cough and swallow what he could. A clear dribble of fluid rolled down his chin and the executioner felt himself heat up further at the sight.

“Fuck…was that good for you baby?” Danny asked, all grin and flushed cheeks.

Yes. Yes it was. He had half a mind to take Dannys face in his hands and force that perfect mouth back on him when Danny took initiative and stood from the executioners lap.

He growled at the loss of his weight.

“Hold on Daddy I gotta get my pants off,” Danny panted as he kicked off his heavy boots. He was shorter without them. The executioner liked that.

As Danny wiggled out of his pants, leaving him clad in only his coat and other upper coverings, the executioner couldn’t resist putting his hands back on him. Dannys skin was smooth and unmarred unlike his own. Pure in its own way and he wanted nothing more than to ruin it with bruises and gashes.

Danny laughed again, he seemed fond of laughing when he was aroused or nervous it seemed, and settled back in the executioners lap.

“My spit and your weird spunk are gonna have to do it for lube. Good thing I like it when it hurts a little,” Danny mused as he took the executioners length and angled himself to be on top of it.

“I’ll steal some oil from Evan for next time. I bet he wouldn’t mind,” Danny breathed as he lowered himself and his breath caught in his throat.

It was tight fit. So tight that it made the executioner feel feral. He wanted to rut into that wet heat, rip it apart until it was pliant and ruined. His innate desire to destroy was barely overpowered by his desire to see this Dannys way. He’d more than enjoyed himself so far, and he was a patient creature.

Danny however had no patience what so ever. He sat down with a choked cry, obviously too fast for his own liking, and the executioner reveled in the sound.

“Fuck! F-Fucking shit that hurt!” Danny shouted, moaning wantonly in contradiction to his words.

He quivered and rolled his hips in such a way that made the executioner want to snarl. Just as he had hoped this was far better than he had in the past. Dannys wanton cries as he started to bounce in his lap were doing things to him. Deep dark things. Obsessive things that wanted nothing more than to rip Danny apart and keep him forever. His hands came to Dannys hips roughly and aided Danny in his bouncing. More or less he was forcing Danny at a faster pace and though the smaller man seemed to be in enough pain for his pretty brown eyes to tear up, it obviously wasn’t enough to make him stop.

Or stop the slew of filthy things coming out of his mouth.

“Oh yeah Daddy! Fuck me like you mean it,” he cried and placed both hands on the executioners shoulders for stability as the bigger beast actively started to buck into him.

“Fu-Fuck, You’re massive! Best idea ever,” he gasped as their union became less frictioned. Their flesh slapped together and slid with more ease as they both rutted into each other for their own pleasures.

But it wasn’t enough for the executioner. A carnal need drove him to wrap his arms around the smaller man and stand, holding him with ease so that he could fuck into him properly.

Danny yelled out, rolling his head back and unable to do anything other then allow himself to be used. His hair bounced from the brutal pace. It looked soft like this. The executioner wanted to touch it.

Suddenly Danny shifted and their angle changed. It seemed to do wonders for Danny because his yells devolved into wails of curses and encouragements, unable to form proper sentences.

This. This must be what was so satisfying about this. The ability to give the receiver pleasure. He was in total control weather or not Danny enjoyed this and an odd sense of pride bloomed in his chest as he watched Danny come undone, panting and wailing as he stroked his own dick with a fever.

As Danny came the executioner knew he would never get tired of seeing Danny enjoying himself.

Danny went limp, essentially a doll for the executioners pleasure and he was more than happy to take advantage of it. Harsh raspy growls made steam come out from under his helmet with each puff, and he knew that he was hurting Danny by how harshly he was gripping him but he couldn’t stop. Not until he felt the sweet relief of another orgasm, but this one was more carnally satisfying. He ground his hips deep into Danny in a filthy desire to press his seed as far into Danny as possible. The man in his arms mewled, tightening his legs around the executioners lower back in a desperate bid to keep him there. Desire made the executioner shiver with delight.

They stood there--well the executioner stood there, Danny was as limp as a doll--for a moment while they basked in the afterglow. Normally he would have pulled his dick free from his unfortunate partner as fast as possible, unwilling to spend more time now that he was sated, but it felt different with Danny. He lazily ground their hips together enjoying the obscene squelching that occurred. Danny seemed to like it too. He laughed, and looked up at the executioner with a dazed smile.

“Fuck…damn that was good…I knew you were a monster,” Danny laughed at his own joke and wiggled his hips to get just a little more friction.

“As hot as it is that you can fuck me standing up…mind putting me down? I can’t feel my legs.”

The executioner growled. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay in that sinful hole, but he relented. If he misbehaved he might not get more. He would do as he was told for now. Danny would come back for more and until then he would be patient.

He eased the poor man off his spent cock and laid him on the couch. Danny laid there bonelessly but gave a happy sigh.

“PH you really _are_ full of surprises. You can fuck me anytime you like big boy,” Danny cooed and the executioner was _very_ pleased by that. A low rumble started in his chest and continued as Danny reached out to stroke one of his scarred thighs.

“Fuck are you purring? That's so fucking cute,” Danny laughed tiredly and gave a healthy yawn. “Mind if I nap? If the Big Mama upstairs doesn't want either of us when I wake up I’ll let you fuck me again.”

The executioner immediately settled into a comfortable standing position.

_Even if it meant another eternity in waiting I will wait for that wonderful feeling. Sleep little shroud…nothing will wake you as I stand watch._

“Damn you really are purring. So fucking cute,” Danny laughed, mumbling to himself as he rolled onto his side.

It might be a testament to Dannys depravity that he could so easily fall asleep in the executioners presence. In what felt like only minutes the man was snoring into the dusty old cushions of the couch, uncaring that he was still half nude and leaking the evidence of both their pleasures. It was surreal to see for a monster meant only for the suffering of others.

He was not a selfish creature by nature. He was created to serve and he was more than happy to do so, but in that moment he felt selfish. In that moment he decided to indulge himself with this odd little shroud that felt no fear.

As he carded his fingers through Dannys hair he rumbled even louder.

Even through his gloves it was just as soft as it looked.


End file.
